Retail stores, and especially those selling groceries, are looking for manners in which to increase the efficiency of the checkout process while reducing costs. This has led to the use of self-checkout lanes, but the same inefficiency results, since only one consumer can use each lane at a given time. There is also the problem of delicate purchased articles (eggs, loaves of bread, flowers, etc.) being damaged during conveyance for bagging, or then as a result of being bagged incorrectly. Accordingly, the need for a more efficient solution for checking articles for purchase out of a store is identified.